Silicon nitride (SiN) thin films have unique physical, chemical and mechanical properties and thus are used in a variety of applications, particularly semiconductor devices, for example in diffusion barriers, gate insulators, sidewall spacers, encapsulation layers, strained films in transistors, and the like. Conventional SiN films have been deposited at relatively high temperatures, such as in Front End of Line (FEOL) applications. For example, SiN films are typically deposited by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) in a reactor at temperatures greater than 750° C. using dichlorosilane and ammonia. However, as SiN films are used in late-stage semiconductor fabrication processes, and as device dimensions continue to shrink, there is an increasing demand for SiN films to be formed at lower temperatures, for example less than 600° C.